Christmas oneshot
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: I did this for my friend. Christmas strikes in the home of Harry Potter. His children are asleep and he's waiting for husband to come home. SLASH: Harry/Lee Warnings: Ron bashing MPreg ONESHOT


**AN: It's nearly Christmas! So as my friend requested, she told me to write a one shot about Christmas, and make it fluffy. However I am not very good at writing fluff, so I sort of decided not to bother with the fluff. Anyway, C, you know who you are, this is a really bad story for you. Also, I was thinking if I was to upload the stories read to youtube, would anyone listen to them as I know some people don't like reading. Please review or pm me, or email me at gredandforgefan .uk. Beta needed! If you don't celebrate Christmas, just have a great winter, and SB&CS should be updated soon. x Everyone stay safe these holidays.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter!**

Harry's Pov

Time, time passes. Sometimes slowly, sometimes at a rate that you don't even realise it has gone. The first eleven years of my life went slowly. The Dursleys hated me, and the constant abuse for ten years ended up seeming normal. When I was rescued, it was like a light in my darkness. When I met Lee, he helped me. He gave me hope and when I was down, he was there. The friends that were trustworthy stood by my side, and my pseudo family stood by me, when I came out to them, and when I married my husband. I had no idea how it would work in the wizarding world, but in the muggle world, some people accepted it, while others didn't. They were apparently more accepting, unless they were idiots.

I sat on the chair near the fire, knees pulled up to my chest. The kids were in bed, and my ebony hair that fell just below my ears as they pricked slightly, trying to listen to any sounds of my children having nightmares. Lee was still at work, as he had to floo home from Turkey before then. My shoes were wet from the snow outside, which the kids and I had spent hours making snow angels, snowmen, igloos and snow animals. I was proud that my kids were close. They looked out for each other, especially for the youngest being three years old.

My mind flicked back over the years. So much had happened in what seemed to be such a short time. I had battled and bled. I had lost friends and grieved. I had been betrayed and I had panicked. So many negative emotions in such a short time. But the positive emotions were there too. I had found friends. I had made my own little family within a world of hate and pain. I had friends and family and happiness had eventually found me. Everyday, I counted how lucky I was to have family and friends who loved me. Everyday, I looked upon my family interacting with each other, and think about how the boy from under the stairs ended up with such a happy life.

He had become a world known quidditch commentator, as well as having a radio show every Sunday at seven until nine and every Thursday from four until eight. I missed him when he was gone, every time, but when he was gone, I had my time taken up by my five kids. Jeremy, Damien, Sarah, Lily-Rose and Tee, were my life. Tee was the youngest as she was four years old. Jeremy was nine, Damien seven, Sarah and Lily-Rose were my five years old. Them and Lee, were my main people in my life. Our next door neighbours spent a lot of time in my life as well, as they were the godparents of my children.

I had always been worried that if I ever died, with all the hurt and panic in my life before the age of eighteen would return and harm my happy family that over the years had gathered around me. I wanted my kids to be happy if I had a family that I had left behind, before I even had kids, and Lee had agreed with me, understanding my fear. I knew there was a chance that I was going to have to leave them, not that I wanted to, I wanted them to have some family behind if did this occur. There was no family they knew on my side. They knew of the Dursley's but were never going to have any contact with them, and there was quite a bit of family on Lee's side, which made me happy that they had blood family.

I had decided in this case for two sets of godparents. Fred and George were the two male god parents, and Fred's wife Hermione was the godmother, and the other godmother was George's wife Katie. When I was fourteen, if anyone had of asked me who I would have made godfather, I would have said Ron off the tip of my tongue, never thinking of anyone else, but when it occurred, I was surprised. Ron was discovered a death eater. It was at the end of my fifth year. He was caught in the brains at the Ministry, and no one could find him. He was found and he had the dark mark on his left arm.

It had tore me apart. There was no wonder that Voldemort knew how best to get to me. He had inside information that had had been used against me. I had been so close to ending it. I had been so close to not wanting to feel any more. Fred and George had found me. Fred had soothed me, while George had gone to get Lee. I was sat on the edge of the astronomy tower, feet dangling down, staring at the ground below me. I didn't want to feel the emotion trauma and pain from this discovery. Fred guided me down from the edge.

Flashback

" Harry!"

Footsteps echoed as they ran, but I ignored them. What was the point of life in the long run? Pain and hurt was the only thing that came from it. I had no family that wanted me, and Voldemort was back. Dumbledore had told me the prophecy. How was I meant to destroy Voldemort? Working it out logically, he was fifty three years older than me, and had a longer life time of learning magic.

" Harry."

I didn't turn around, knowing it was Fred. I heard him say something to George, yet I didn't even pay it any attention.

" Harry, I know you can hear me."

I turned to face him, tears streaming down my face.

" Harry."

I shook my head as I stood up.

" Harry don't."

I shook my head again.

" Harry, Lee." He said.

I froze.

" I know Ron has gone, but there are others. Live for them." Fred pleaded.

" Who?" I whispered.

" For me Harry, I need you little little brother, as does George. What about Hermione? She has just lost one of her best friends as well, do you think she would be able to bare it if she lost you two."

" She would get over it."

" No Harry, she wouldn't. You and her, partners in crime. Think about it."

" I can't Fred, I can't."

" Come down Harry. Come down. I'll help you."

" No."

" Think of Neville. Think of Luna, Seamus, Dean, you're friends."

" But..."

" Please." Fred whispered.

" I-I-I..."

My foot slipped. A gasp left my throat. I had planned on doing it, but I hadn't wanted anyone to be there. I didn't want Fred to know what thestrals were. I didn't want him to be able to see them because of me.

" Harry!"

" I'm sorry." I whispered.

There was around a three hundred drop and I knew I would fall, but I knew that good things were on the other end for me. I felt a hand grab around my wrist that was hanging from the edge of the tower, and pull and I flew through the air, to the other side of the tower and landed on the floor, and Fred rushed over. He checked me over quickly and then pulled me into a hug as I sobbed against his chest. My best friend had told my biggest enemy all of my secrets that left me vulnerable.

" It's going to be okay Raven, it's okay." Fred whispered, stroking my hair.

End Flashback

Lee had come rushing in with George, and Lee took me from Fred and hugged me to his chest. Fred and George had sat on either side of me reassuring me that I did have friends and that they were there for me. The three had stayed with me. That night none of us had moved from the astronomy tower. Morning came, and we went to the hall, before people had gone there. Teachers had been panicky, they had apparently been worried about what had happened with me, and how I would have taken Ron's betrayal, but no one told them, which I was immensely glad of. It had all worked out though, and my life had led to that moment. I had gotten married at twenty, and by the age of thirty, I had five kids.

Having the kids meant I could push the time from the past behind me. I could enjoy the time I lived in and be happy with what I had. If the darkness came tomorrow, I would have been glad that I had that time with happiness. Life hadn't always been easy for me, but with my friends I got by, and everything seemed so much better with them. My mind snapped back to the present suddenly, and my ears twitched waiting for the sound that will show one of my kids were hurt or in pain, or even just wanted my attention.

None reached me, and I let my shoulders slump in relief, staring at the Christmas tree's lights. They shone in our muggle home. We lived in a muggle neighbour hood, and the people believed that Lee's sister had been the one to carry the five kids. Our neighbour hood was a small estate in a city in Yorkshire and it was not too quiet, but it was not somewhere expected for us to live. It was easy to believe though as Lee's sister Meg looked a lot like him. I normally wore a glamour over the times of my pregnancy, so no one would think anything strange was going on. That couldn't happen. They couldn't know.

I sighed, my eyes flickering closed as I stared at the clock, taking my glasses off. Midnight. Christmas day. It would be merely hours until the kids would be up wanting feeding or wanting to open their presents. I never slept without Lee though. Not once since three months before we got married, I had never slept in our bed without Lee. I was tired though. I had been up since five the morning before, getting the presents wrapped before the kids came downstairs at eight that morning. With the presents wrapped, I made breakfast, and began the day waiting for Lee to come home.

My eyes flicked closed to the soft crackling of the fire as it lulled me to sleep. A yawn escaped me, leaving me feel immensely warm. I settled my head against the soft sofa's arm and fell asleep. When I woke, it was to soft hands running through my hair, whispering to me softly in my ear which made it tickle slightly. My eyes flickered open as rough lips were pressed to mine. I instantly recognised it as Lee's, and kissed back softly. I felt my glasses being carefully placed on my face, and I sighed, as his face came into view.

" Lee." I whispered.

" Harry." He murmured, his lips against mine.

We kissed for a little while longer, before curling up together on the sofa, my head in the crook of Lee's neck. His hands ran through my hair, as I leant into his comfort. The clock struck half past, and Lee sighed slightly as his breathing evened out. I turned to face him, checking whether he was asleep. He wasn't, he was merely staring down at me, love shining in his eyes, and I moved from the comfort of where I was and kissed his lips softly, moving onto his lap. He just wrapped his arms around me as we kissed.

" I missed you." I whispered.

" These two days were hell." He whispered back.

" Mmm."

" Did you sleep on the sofa again?"

" Yeah."

" Ry, you're going to have to stop doing that, just sleep in our bed."

" It's not the same without you."

" I know Ry, but if you don't, I am going to get a spare bed for the room."

" Yeah, I need it, it's not good for the kids."

" Yeah, they might get the wrong idea." Lee said.

" No, Lee..."

" Wait you mean?"

" Yeah."

" Ry." He said kissing my lips.

" Merry Christmas Lee."

" Merry Christmas Ry."

Mistletoe appeared in the air above us, and Lee winked at me as we kissed.

" Merry Christmas." I whispered once more.


End file.
